Zakuro
is the main antagonist in the Manga BakuTech! Bakugan. He uses Darkus Dio Sivac. In BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi, Zakuro eventually becomes a Bakugan Master, and his Guardian Bakugan changes to Sanzu Hollowbos. Appearance Zakuro is a long, silver-haired, crimson-eyed youth. He wears a black hat decorated with green gems, long black trenchcoat decorated with the same green gems as his hat, some bandages, long white pants; and ankle-high black boots with green accents. His appearance somewhat resembles that of a Bōsōzoku. Anime BakuTech! Bakugan (Anime) Zakuro makes his debut in the fifteenth episode. Therein, he was seen as a malicious silhouette that suddenly brought the Bakugan Juku and Bakugan Dojo to ruins. The following episode, Zakuro demands for Sechs Tavanel and exhibits the power of his two Guardian BakuTech by overpowering and destroying the Grif Brothers' respective Guardian BakuTech. In the later episodes, Zakuro's Bone Skuls was strategically defeated by Raichi's Hollow Munikis. He also lost his brawl against Harubaru despite Savac's curse on Rise Dragaon. He surrendered on purpose in the last round of the brawl against Harubaru but challenged everyone in the Dojo to fight him in the Tavanel Cup. Zakuro returns in the twenty-fourth episode wherein he was described as "The Devil." He arrives at the Grif Zaibatsu training facility; freezing Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma before taunting Koh to seek vengeance. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Zakuro is the leader of the BakuThieves and the mysterious person which Harubaru and his friends are after. He uses the Darkus attribute and his Guardian Bakugan are Dio Sivac and Bone Skuls. His capability is tremendous that he easily defeated Raichi and the Grif brothers by himself. After that, he confronted Harubaru, whose strong heart he does not understand because he believes in the power of darkness. This caused Harubaru to challenge him one-on-one in the BakuTech colliseo, which he expected. During the Brawl between Orochi and Raichi in the BakuTech Colisseo, he taunted the latter "The State of Zero is just not the true power of darkness" and "I won't let you be any further from darkness...! I must bring you back...!" He fought Raichi in the BakuTech Colisseo's semi-finals, using Sivac against Raichi during that round and cornering him using Bone Skuls. Zakuro used the power of darkness on the audience to attack them and so as to also taunt Raichi to use the power of darkness, as an addition to the claim to kill Harubaru. Raichi was able to clear the darkness using the ability "Moon Walker." He gave up and lost the last match on Raichi and simply walked away, unable to persuade Raichi to wield the power of darkness the same way. During the Tavanel Cup Zakuro returns and creates Seis Tavanel by using his darkness on Sechs Tavanel. Seis Tavanel then infects Zakuro turning him into an even darker creature. Bakugan *Darkus Dio Sivac (guardian) *Darkus Bone Skuls (guardian) *Darkus Seis Tavanel *Darkus Sanzu Hollowbos *Darkus Exedra Trivia *Zakuro literally means Pomegranate in Japanese. *His first person pronoun is and his second-person pronoun is and .http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%88%86TECH!%E7%88%86%E4%B8%B8 "Ore" typically has a more arrogant and rude effect, emphasizing the user's apparent authority over others. "Omae" and "Kisama" show informality and hostility to the person whom the pronoun is being used. Battles His skills involve tearing away his opponents and his shooting skills are "BakuTech Evil Storm" and "BakuTech Evil Strike." Reference Category:BakuTech Category:BakuTech Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Darkus Users Category:Male Category:Humans Category:BakuThief